


that's the kind of love i've been dreaming of

by blacksmithgendry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doggy Style, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, plot? don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmithgendry/pseuds/blacksmithgendry
Summary: Arya would never admit it out loud but she really loved it when Gendry took control in bed. It always resulted in the best orgasms and sex. Not that sex when she called the shots was anything less than spectacular, it was just that the contrast between sweet and befuddled Gendry with dominant and rough Gendry did something to her. Mainly, wet her underwear and want to fuck him where he stood. Unfortunately, sex with Gendry also resulted with the cops being called due to noise complaints.Kinda of ironic for the situation at hand but since when could Arya resist a challenge?(basically Arya and Gendry are horny bastards who want to fuck and they do)





	that's the kind of love i've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_nancywheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_nancywheeler/gifts).

> I wrote this in an hour and a half so mistakes are bound to be around lol. forgive me kiddos, I'm so rusty. for my thot soulmate Debbie.
> 
> title comes from Diners & Diatribes by Hozier. I literally shuffled a playlist to get a title and this was the first song to play haha

“You have to be quiet, my roommates are downstairs!” Gendry panted, licking his wet lips. “You know the rules, no girls after 7. We can’t get caught again.”

“How can I when you’re doing _that_ with your mouth? You want me to be quiet, find a way to shut me up then.”

“Gladly.”

Arya hardly had a chance to retort before she found herself kneeling over Gendry’s face. Gendry made sure she was steady as he took his cock in hand. She had looked absolutely delectable sitting with her legs spread wide and not a bit of clothes on her on his bed when he found her earlier that evening. “Oops” was all she’d said to him before he was on his knees, his face glued to her sopping wet cunt.

“Sit down and put it in your mouth. Make a sound and I stop. You stop for anything except to moan around my cock when you cum and I stop, are we clear?”

Arya would never admit it out loud but she really loved it when Gendry took control in bed. It always resulted in the best orgasms and sex. Not that sex when she called the shots was anything less than spectacular, it was just that the contrast between sweet and befuddled Gendry with dominant and rough Gendry did something to her. Mainly, wet her underwear and want to fuck him where he stood. Unfortunately, sex with Gendry also resulted with the cops being called due to noise complaints.

Kinda of ironic for the situation at hand but since when could Arya resist a challenge?

“Crystal.” Arya licked her lips once as she gripped his cock in her hand and placed her lips over his tip, sucking lightly. She’d alternate with sucking his tip and licking the slit dripping precum as well as using a hand to stroke what she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

“Fuck! That’s…..that’s good!”

Arya rocked her hips impatiently, wanting his mouth on her again. She’d held up her end of the bargain, it was only fair he did the same as well. She pulled her mouth off his cock with a pop to make her point.

“And here I thought _I_ was the one that needed to be quiet.”

Gendry took the opportunity to bring his hand down her behind and smack it.

“Oh you do. Never said I couldn’t make noise.”

Arya felt her nipples stiffen at the smacks that came afterwards. A moan caught in her throat as he lapped at her cunt with gusto, his hands firmly gripping her hips. Her hand fell away as she took his entire length into her mouth and did her best to match his pace. Her cheeks hollowed out with every bob and weave, the feel of him scorching hot and velvety. She was more than sure he felt the vibrations of her moans as he ate her.

_Gods, I just need a few fingers inside to–_

“You taste so fucking good,” he pulled away to speak “now how many fingers you want? How many can you take?” His hand found it’s way between her thighs, his thumb circling her clit.

“Two? Three?”

Arya felt herself drip even more at the thought of being stuffed with just his fingers, three of them at that.

“Oh three is it? Or do you want four? I know you can take four, if you can take my cock you can take four fingers.”

She was more than positive that her face was flushed red with more than just pleasure and he knew it. It’s why he stuck three fingers up her cunt without warning just a slight adjustment to her position atop him. It was nearly too much but she threw her hips back into his thrusts and his thumb. Arya lifted off his cock once more when he managed to fit the fourth finger inside her.

“Oh fuck, Gendry please! I’m so close…” she knew better but she couldn’t take it anymore.

Gendry could’ve stopped like he did the last time but he was very eager to feel her cum all over his fingers when the thought crossed his mind.

Just as Arya was grinding down hard, he removed his fingers and pressed her back into the mattress.

“Gendry! I was close!”

He leaned down to kiss the pout that had formed on her face away hard. “I know, love, but I really, really want to see you fuck yourself until you cum.”

He took the hand covered in her slickness and stroked his cock with it. The image of Arya spread out, her cunt a dark pink from his thrusts, her curls wet with her desire, and her clit swollen with want. The sight driving him to the edge but he want to see her fall first.

Arya wasted no time rubbing her clit in hard vicious circles while thrusting two fingers inside herself. It wasn’t the same as having his fingers fuck her but she was so close, her hips rolling to the rhythm set. She knew he was close as well, his grunts telling her just a few more strokes and he was done.

“You look so fucking beautiful when you cum. I want you to cum for me love, cum.”

“Oh gods, I want you to cum with me. Gendry, please…”

Gendry stopped for a second before spreading her legs even wider and kneeling before her.

“Spread your lips, I want to cover your clit.”

That did it for Arya. His words pushed her to her peak and she clenched on her own fingers. Her body shook as she came, her mouth opening to scream her release. Instead, she clapped her hand over her mouth to smother her cries. She lay boneless as she came down, having just enough energy to do as he asked and spread her lips apart.

Seeing Arya still shake from her peak and spread her lips as he asked was all it took. Gendry stroked his cock a handful of times before he shot his load all over his girlfriend’s clit. A quiet cry fell from his mouth as he covered her entire cunt with his spend. His free hand on the bed was all that kept him from collapsing over Arya.

“Fuck, that……that was fucking hot.” He panted as he moved to lay beside her.

“Very. Your cock is still really hard, baby.”

“Yeah but I know how sensitive you are after a hard round. You did have four of my fingers inside you.”

“And? Your dick is bigger and I still want more after when we fuck normally too.”

“So…you still want another round?”

Arya snorted and crawled over Gendry to sit astride him. She moved her hips gently over his still hard cock to make her point.

“I always want another round, preferably on top. Or from behind.”

Gendry’s hands came to her hips, a reflex at this point. She was always very glorious riding him hard and yet, taking her from behind always gave him the chance to fuck Arya really hard and deep.

“Get on your knees, I want to see you take every inch of my cock.”

“You can’t just say that and not expect me to _not _moan like I do when we fuck at my place.”

“Arya…your walls are soundproof. I live in a three story house with six roommates and their priest. Thin walls and no boundaries, forgive me if I actually want to keep our sex life private.”

She bent down to kiss his frown away and chuckled. “I know, I do so enjoy teasing you.”

“You had you laugh now get on your knees please, so I can cum in you and get some sleep.”

Arya rolled her eyes and did as she was told. “At least this time you said please. Last time you just bent me over the desk and said, ‘Pull your skirt up and hold fast.’ And then you ripped my nice pair of blue lace underwear.”

“I said I was sorry.” Gendry grinned at the memory. “And I recall you cumming four times after I fucked you on the desk. You love it from behind. Like how rough I fuck you. How hard you cum from being fucked like the She Wolf you are.”

“That’s what you think.”

Gendry pulled her hips back to meet his thighs. “Oh I know, baby.”

Arya felt his cock sliding between her sensitive folds a few times before pushing the tip in. She let out a low gasp when he slid another inch inside her before pulling back and pushing in once again. Again and again, he pushed and pulled until she felt him bottom out.

“Now, I’m going to fuck your nice and hard. Just the way you like it.”

Hips and ass up, face pressed into the mattress, and his hand in her hair as he pounded her cunt just as hard as he promised he would?

Gods, he really did know what she liked best.


End file.
